A Spark & A Beat
by GrapeKun420
Summary: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro break the "friendship barrier" by kissing after getting separated from their friends at an amusement park. Now they're stuck figuring out what to do next, as their feelings for each other only grow stronger. *WARNING: THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC LEMON CHAPTERS LATER.* Please Review!
1. Separated Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia) or any of it's characters used for this fanfic.**_

_**Spoiler Warning: This fanfic will contain spoilers from seasons 1, 2, and 3.**_

_**Time frame: This fanfic will start after finals during summer vacation (Season 3).**_

_**It will exclude the film "Two Heroes"**_

_** Please enjoy and please review!**_

_** -Grapekun**_

* * *

**JIRO RESIDENCE: KYOKA'S BEDROOM [MORNING]**

Kyoka Jiro, a first year in the hero track at U.A. High School, was laying on her bed with her cellphone to her ear.

It was summer vacation, so she finally had some time to relax a little and practice her hobbies...playing bass, guitar, drums, and... singing, before she would go off to training camp with U.A.

"Another public meet up?" Kyoka rolled from her back onto her stomach. She was wearing a black over-sized tee shirt and light grey athletic shorts. "Is that really wise? You know, with what happened to Midoriya a week ago when we all hung out... I mean if anything, we could just go to UA's pool, like we did yesterday."

She was on the phone with her best friend, and classmate Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Well it's not everyone this time..." Momo's replied through the phone. "It'll just be you, me, Hagakure, Ojiro, Ashido, Sero, Kirishima, maybe Bakugo, Kaminari, and unfortunately Mineta. Everyone else was busy."

"I don't know..." Kyoka replied, it really wasn't her scene.

"Oh come on, I said _Kaminari _will be there..." Momo teased.

_Kaminari was her classmate, and "friend"? _

_Their relationship mainly consisting of her teasing him mercilessly...and even so...he always made her laugh. _

"L-LIKE THAT WOULD CONVINCE ME TO GO!?" Kyoka felt her cheeks turning red, then she glanced at the small collection of instruments she had in her room and sighed. "Besides, I sorta had plans."

"Doing what?" Momo asked.  
Kyoka blushed even more. "You know, I-I guess I could come for a little while."

There was a pause. "...Okay?" Momo sounded curious.

"So the big amusement park in center city, right? 12:00? I'll be there." Kyoka really didn't want Momo to press on.

"Yup, "Heroland". We'll meet out by the big fountain just past the entrance at that time." Momo replied.

"Okay, see ya then!" Kyoka hung up.

She threw her phone on the other side of her bed.

_Why was she always so embarrassed about her music?_

_AND WHY DID SHE GET SO EMBARRASSED WHEN MOMO BROUGHT UP KAMINARI?_

* * *

**HEROLAND AMUSEMENT PARK: FRONT GATE [AFTERNOON]**

Denki Kaminari, also a first year in the hero track at U.A. High school, was walking towards the entrance of the biggest amusement park downtown: Heroland.

_He couldn't believe that by purposely trying to be "fashionably late" he had arrived early. He had terrible luck._

He was wearing a black tee shirt with a red band logo on it with a pair of light-colored, slightly distressed, blue jeans, with a red and black flannel tied around his waist, and black high-top sneakers.

He made his way through the entrance and was greeted by the sight of a huge fountain made up of many different bronze city-famous heroes spouting water over a blue and purple tiled pool. All Might of course was one of the heroes the fountain showcased.

Denki's face lit up at the sight of the magnificent fountain.

_It had been years since he came here last on a field trip in elementary school, but he hadn't forgotten how awesome it was._

Just then, he spotted a girl with short purple hair and very long cord-like ear lobes standing a few feet to his left, closer to the fountain.

_It was his classmate, and...friend (their relationship was complicated) Kyoka Jiro_.

He watched as she whispered something to herself before throwing a coin into the fountain.

_Was she making a wish?_

"Hey Jiro!" Denki called out and walked towards her. She turned to look at him, clearly a little startled. "Are you the first..." He paused.

Kyoka was wearing a pair of black distressed short overalls over top of a faded dark grey crop top, with a black choker that had a black heart-shaped charm on it, black and white striped knee socks, and black lace-up combat boots. Her deep purple hair and onyx eyes were shining next to the glittery fountain,and her cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment.

_It was suddenly like a scene from a movie, time seemed to slow down as she turned to face him completely. _

_And this...this was why their relationship was "complicated"...because even though she teased him mercilessly...she...always looked really cute._

"Oh Kaminari...hi." She stared at the ground.

She was obviously embarrassed for some reason, that he saw her making a wish.

"So I totally tried to get here late, because you know... that's obviously what someone cool would do...but, just my luck...I'm here early. But I mean look, you are here too...so at least I'm not alone." Denki began ranting.

There was a pause.

Then Kyoka burst into sudden laughter.

"Jeez, Kaminari what kinda idiot announces that they were trying to be late on purpose!?" She could barely speak, she was laughing so hard. "That's like the opposite of cool!"

_Well at least she wasn't embarrassed anymore. _

"What can I say, I'm an honest guy."

_And as an honest guy, he should tell her that her outfit is cute. _

_He could do it. _

_He would do it. _

"And as an honest guy you should know that..."

"YO, KAMINARI AND JIRO!" Mineta approached the two, with Sero and Ojiro close behind him.

_Damn. _

"Woah, did you guys come here _together_?" Mineta raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Both Denki and Kyoka said at the same time. "It's not like that!" They blushed.  
"Either way, were you two the first ones here?" Sero asked.

"Yeah we were, even after I _tried_ to be late." Denki sighed.

"One: I told you it wasn't like that Sero. Two: You should probably stop telling people you were _trying_ to be late Kaminari." Kyoka's cheeks were still red.

"WOW this place is huge!" Mineta had totally lost interest, and was looking at large sign with the park's map on it nearby.

"Of course it is, it's _Heroland_...and it'll be crowded with schools out too." Yaoyorozu suddenly approached Mineta from behind.

"Yaoyorozu!" Mineta's eyes lept from the map to her.

Yaoyorozu walked pasted Mineta and to the rest of the group, ignoring him.

"Hey everyone." She said, giving Kyoka a hug.

_Those two had really gotten close. _

It wasn't long until Hagakure, Ashido, Kirishima, and even Bakugo showed up (although, it was soon obvious that Kirishima had forced him to.)

Once, everyone who intended on coming arrived, the group set off.

And it took less an hour for the entire group to get separated from each other.

Wild fans of the sports festival, Mineta's troubling sexual antics, and the basic fact that the place was too damn big with too many civilians in it, were all reasons that the group got split up.

But, reasons didn't matter in the end... because right now... Denki was completely alone with Kyoka.

* * *

**HEROLAND AMUSEMENT PARK: SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE [AFTERNOON]**

_How did this happen?_

Kyoka had somehow found herself alone with Denki, and no matter how much they both tried their cell phones...neither of them could reach anybody else from the group.

"Soooo, do you wanna go on any rides? I mean we might as well right?" Denki asked her after a while of them just walking in an awkward silence. "Since we can't seem to reach anyone..."

"I mean...I guess so..." Kyoka's face was red, she couldn't believe the situation she was in.

"Okay, is there anything specific you want to..."

"NO! Just...you pick something!" She was trying to hide her blushing face.

"Okay...how about this one then." Denki pointed to a ride.

Without looking up, Kyoka nodded. "Fine."

They both got in line.

Once they were closer, they began to hear screams from within.

Kyoka looked up finally, and realized...they were in line for a haunted house.

_OH NO! She hated scary things jumping out at her._

_SHE WAS TERRIBLE WITH HAUNTED HOUSES._

"Uhm..." She spoke up as the line kept moving them closer and closer to the entrance.

"What's up?" Denki asked.

Kyoka blushed.

"N-nothing." She quickly said.

They then passed through a big decorative cemetery-style gate while in the line.

The screams from the ride became louder and louder.

Kyoka was becoming more and more nervous, and she was surely showing it.

"If you don't want to go on here, we can always turn around." Denki told her.

They both turned around and looked towards the gate they had just entered through.

The gate a sign on the inner side that read "no entry."

"Oh," Denki laughed a little. "Never mind...I guess we have to keep going."

Kyoka half laughed and half cried. "Oh yeah, you're right."

_If she concentrated hard enough, she wouldn't get scared._

_She just had to concentrate..._

They got closer and closer in line, until it was their turn to enter the haunted house next.

"...Hey...Jiro..." Denki's voice broke her concentration.

"WHAT is it?" She was terrified.

"Woah, calm down. I was just gonna ask...are you alright? 'Cause you've been breathing really heavy for the past ten minutes..."

_She hadn't even realized that she was breathing super heavy, and she was standing so close to him in line...that it probably sounded extra loud. _

Her cheeks turned red.

"Jiro... be honest with me...you are totally scared of these types of things, aren't you?" Denki's voice was soft.

"I-idiot, of course not..." She felt her face becoming even redder.

Suddenly, the employee working at the front of the line opened the big wooden doors to the haunted house. "Your turn." He said to Denki and Kyoka.

"O-okay." Kyoka said. She lead the way into the dark haunted house.

_Just concentrate...concentrate...concentrate... _

SLAM! The big wooden doors slammed shut behind her and Denki.

Without thinking about it, Kyoka flung herself into Denki's arms, burying her face in his chest.

"No..." Denki hugged her close. "You're the idiot." He chuckled a little bit.

"Please...Kaminari..." She looked up at him. "I-I'm no good with scary things."

* * *

Denki found himself blushing.

_She looked so cute saying that just now. _

_Annnnnd he was holding her right now. _

"It'll be okay. I gotcha." He smiled at her. "You'll get through this. You can keep hiding your face, and I will guide us through here."

"Okay..." Kyoka buried her face again in his chest.

_This was the best day ever._

Denki led them through the haunted house, and protected Kyoka from seeing anything scary.

_That didn't stop her from screaming at all of the scary noises though...his ear drums were beat._

When they were finally out and in the amusement park again, he let go of her and she backed away a little bit.

Her face was bright red. "Well...I hope you enjoyed that. Knowing your perverted mind, you probably loved every minute of it."

_He did enjoy it. Not only was her chest pressed against him, but he could totally check out her butt in those short overalls if he looked down while he held her the way he did._

_However, there was more to it than just that..._

"Of course I loved it." He said. "Not only did I get to hold a girl that I think is cute for a long time...but I actually got to feel like I was protecting her...you know for once." Denki's voice was soft, and a little shaky.

Kyoka blushing didn't fade, if anything it somehow increased.

"What do you mean _for once_?" She asked.

"You know, I'm not great with my quirk. Yeah I helped a little at USJ, but then I was immediately captured. You are so much stronger than me...I mean, look how you did during finals... so... it was just nice to protect you... even if it was just from a silly haunted house at an amusement park. I felt like a hero...like I was _your_ hero for a minute." Denki admitted in a sad tone.

"You're strong. You just don't know how to utilize your quirk yet." Kyoka said after a moment.

"I'm so happy you think that!" Denki replied quickly, his tone totally shifted back to normal.

"Man, it doesn't take a lot to cheer you up." Kyoka said rolling her eyes. "Anyway...about the whole hero thing...you... really were my hero in there." She blushed again.

"I'm no good with things that jump out and are scary on purpose like that...I wouldn't have made it through there without you...and..."

_Was it his imagination or was she leaning in more and more as she was saying this...?_

"...and...do you really... think I'm cute?" Kyoka's face was suddenly only inches away from his own.

_It was not his imagination._

"Well yeah." Denki said as her eyes met his for a moment before he spoke again. "I mean, when I saw you in front of the fountain earlier today... everything totally was in slow motion...it was like a movie! And I wanted to tell you that you looked cute then but..."

"Kaminari..." Kyoka said.

"Hmmm?" Denki stopped rambling.

"You seriously need to learn when to shut up." She replied before...

Her lips suddenly pressed against his.


	2. After Dark

_Their kiss wasn't perfect. It was sloppy but...at them same time...something about it felt good. _

When their lips parted Kyoka's cheeks turned red.

_She couldn't believe she just did that. _

They both stood there staring at each other.

She noticed his cheeks were red too.

**RING RING RING!**

Kyoka's phone suddenly rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket, and saw that Momo was calling her.

"H-Hello?" She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.

"KYOKA? Finally!" Momo's voice came through the other side of the phone.

"S-sorry. Kaminari and I..." Kyoka paused a moment. "We went on a ride. I guess there wasn't any service while we were on it."

"Oh good! We figured you probably ended up together."

"WHAT?" Kyoka asked immediately.

Denki gave her a confused look, because she had yelled.

There was a pause. "You know...we figured you both got lost together...when we all got separated." Momo said.

_Oh. Of course..._

Kyoka ignored his confused look.

"Right, right. Anyway are you with everyone else then?" Kyoka quickly changed the subject.

"Yup! Unfortunately, I was lost with Mineta for a little bit..."

"COME ON, THAT WAS NOT UNFORTUNATE!" Mineta's voice echoed in the background.

"but we recently ran into everyone again." Momo continued. "Anyway, where are you and Kaminari?"

"We just went through the haunted house." Kyoka told her.

"Haunted house...Hey! I think we see you two!"

Kyoka looked around and then she saw Momo waving to her.

Behind Momo were Mineta, Hagakure, Ojiro, Ashido, Sero, and at the very back Kirishima and Bakugo.

Kyoka hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

Her and Denki looked at each other for a second before blushing and looking away again.

_Whatever had just happened between them...they'd have to put away their feeling about it away for now. _

* * *

**KAMINARI RESIDENCE: DENKI'S BEDROOM [NIGHT]**

The rest of the day went on with Denki and Kyoka pretending like nothing had happened between them.

When evening came around, everyone went their separate ways and Kyoka left with Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, and Ashido. So, Denki found that he had never gotten the chance to talk to her about their kiss or anything else.

His heart was racing as he lay on his bed in his room at his parents home thinking about the kiss and what exactly he may be feeling for Kyoka.

_He had always thought Jiro was really cute, and he liked holding her today. Plus kissing her felt really good...even if it wasn't a perfect kiss. Not to mention that he admired her quirk and how smart she was with using it. He probably thought about her more than any other girl he knew...and he had totally fantasied about her, more times then he'd like to admit. So yeah... he totally had a crush on her. And now they kissed...or rather, she kissed him._

_He needed to talk to her about it. _

Denki pulled out his phone from his pocket, then he took a deep breath.

"Hey." He texted Kyoka.

A few minutes passed.

"Hey." Kyoka replied.

"Can we talk about what happened?" He quickly texted back.

Another pause.

"Alright. Where?" Kyoka sent.

_She wanted to meet in person!_

Denki thought for a moment.

"How about the big park up the street from UA? We could meet by the Pillar of Justice statue."

"Okay. I can be there in 30 minutes." Kyoka texted back.

"Seeya there." He texted then he pocketed his phone and jumped out of bed.

_Now... he just had to figure out what he was even going to say... _

_Maybe he didn't think this through..._

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

**YAOYOROZU RESIDENCE: MOMO'S BEDROOM [NIGHT]**

Kyoka, Momo, Hagakure, and Ashido were sitting on Momo's bed together.

"YOU AND KAMINARI KISSED?" Ashido shouted.

_Maybe telling them was a mistake...but they were her friends and she needed advice. _

"Okay, okay yes...we kissed...I mean I kissed him." Kyoka's face was bright red.

"And he kissed you back?" Ashido's eyes were gleaming

"Well yeah..." Kyoka nodded.

"This is too exciting! I mean... Mashirao and I haven't even kissed yet..." Hagakure said.

"That's...that's true, and you two are the only real class 1A couple." Kyoka replied.

_What would it be like if her and Kaminari were to...become a couple? _

Her face turned even redder at just the thought of it.

"The only couple that we know of." Ashido added. "I have some theories about a few secret ones..."

"You're seriously not going to go on and on right now about your Kirishima/Bakugo theory are you?" Hagakure groaned.

"You can't tell me that there's nothing between them!" Ashido replied. "I've known Kirishima since middle school, and I totally knew when he liked someone back then! Plus who knows what they were doing today when we all got separated and they got lost together! If Jiro and Kaminari were kissing...I can only imagine..."

"Please, if there's something between any of the boys it's totally Midoriya and Bakugo!" Hagakure argued. "Talk about complicated."

"No! Midoriya clearly likes...Uraraka, he's always teaming up with her." Ashido pointed out.

_This was getting out of hand..._

Kyoka turned and looked at Momo who had been keeping quiet this whole time.

She was stunned to see her smirking intensely at her.

"Momo..." Kyoka said in a scared voice.

"I knew you liked Kaminari." Momo said, still smirking.

Suddenly, Kyoka felt her phone vibrate.

She pulled it out and saw that she had a text message from Kaminari.

"Hey." The text from him read.

"He texted me." She said to the girls.

"WHAT!?" Ashido and Hagakure finally stopped arguing.

"Let me see." Momo demanded.

"Calm down, he said "hey." That's all he said." Kyoka showed all of them.

_But, her heart was racing a bit. _

"Well you need to say "hey" back!" Ashido said.

"I will, I will!" Kyoka started typing.

"Hey." She replied as the girls watched over her shoulder.

"Next time try using some cute emojis." Hagakure offered.

"What? emojis really aren't my style..."

Kyoka's phone lit up and buzzed with another text.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Momo read outloud.

"This is so exciting!" Hagakure squealed.

_Kyoka's heart was really racing now. _

"Make him meet you in person." Ashido told her. "Who wants a love confession over the phone?"

"Hmmm, that's a good point." Momo nodded.

_Love confession? _

"G-guys...come on he's not going to confess his love for me!" Kyoka said nervously.

"You don't know that. Besides, he at least likes you. I can tell." Ashido gave her a thumbs up.

"Well you also think that Kirishima and Bakugo are secretly dating so..." Kyoka replied.

"Oh come on! That's a solid theory!" Ashido whined.

"I think he likes you." Hagakure chimed in.

"As do I." Momo nodded.

Kyoka blushed.

_Well, he did call her cute...and he kissed her back. _

"Fine then." She said.

"Alright. Where?" Kyoka texted him back.

The girls waited with anticipation.

"How about the big park up the street from UA? We could meet by the Pillar of Justice statue." Kaminari replied after a few minutes.

"You could take the train and be there in thirty minutes from here." Momo told Kyoka.

"Okay. I can be there in 30 minutes." Kyoka texted back.

"Seeya there." He sent.

_Kyoka's heart was pounding in her chest._

* * *

**THE PARK: THE PILLAR OF JUSTICE [NIGHT]**

Denki approached the Pillar of Justice statue, which was literally just a giant marble pillar in the center of the park.

All five of the paths that lead to the statue where lit up by street lamps and the starry night sky. Some fireflies twinkled in the well-kept grass that the paths divided, and the Pillar of Justice was illuminated by three spot lights.

_It was a beautiful night. _

Denki pulled out his phone and decided to text Kyoka that he had arrived.

"I'm here." He sent.

"Entering the park now." She texted back after a moment.

_Denki felt his heart beginning to race. _

_Why was he getting so nervous all the sudden?_

After a few minutes, he could see Kyoka walking towards him on one of the paths.

He waved to her.

_She was still wearing her cute outfit from earlier...which made him even more nervous. _

"Hey." She said once she reached him.

"Hey." Denki replied.

There was a long moment of silence as both of them stood there, staring at the ground, blushing.

"So uhm..." Denki finally spoke up. "You kissed me."

"I-I know." Kyoka replied.

They both looked up at each other.

"Well yeah..." He laughed nervously. "I just wanted to know...how did you feel when we kissed?"

"How...did I feel?" Kyoka's face turned an even brighter red.

He nodded.

"Well...it was sloppy." She said pouting. "Have you ever even kissed a girl before?"

"Ouch, well okay. Yes...I have kissed a girl before." Denki told her. "Have you ever kissed a boy before?"

"Of course!" Kyoka replied.

"Then, it was probably sloppy because we aren't used to kissing each other." Denki explained.

They both blushed and stared at the ground.

"Sorry I didn't mean to imply anything there." He said after a moment. "Even though, I would like to kiss you again..."

_Did he seriously just say that out loud?_

There was another moment of silence.

"Well, should we kiss again? Y-you know to see if that's true!" Kyoka blurted out suddenly and looked up at him.

"YES!" Denki replied without hesitation. "I mean, good idea!" He looked up at her too.

"Okay, so kiss me then!" Kyoka said quickly.

"Huh? Oh! You want me to do it this time? Well, okay!" Denki inched closer to her.

_Damn, his heart was totally pounding in his chest. _

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

_Well, it was definitely a much smoother start then before, because they both knew it was coming this time. _

He pressed his lips a little harder against hers.

_Okay, that felt really good. _

Denki placed his hands on her waist pulled her in closer as they kissed, and Kyoka's hands made their way to his hair.

She began running her finger through it, which drove him absolutely wild.

Then suddenly, without realizing it, Denki accidentally shot off his quirk at a low percentage...sending a jolt of electricity throughout both of their bodies.

"Woa, sorry!" He said, after their lips parted.

_He had gotten a little too excited by that kiss. _

"I-It's okay." Kyoka said.

_That kiss was way less sloppy, and they actually knew how the other person kissed because of earlier so their lips just kinda...melted together. It was nice until he shocked them both. Denki really wanted try kissing her again. But it wasn't just that...he wanted to tell her how he felt._

"Jiro, we should go out." He blurted out suddenly.

_Shit. Well, he didn't mean to say it like that._

"I mean...I like you. I really have feelings for you and I think that we should go out on a date." Denki said in a calmer voice.

* * *

Kyoka's was pounding in her chest again.

_Did he really just blurt that out? _

_Kaminari...they had first met at the entrance exam for UA. Her first impression of him was that he was attractive; maybe that's why she talked to him? She quickly realized that he was kind of a dummy. But, they both were accepted into the school and they sat next to each other in class and teamed up often. While most of the time he was acting like a dummy, or sometimes like an absolute pervert...he always made her laugh. They liked the same music and he put up with her teasing. Now, he was telling her that he wanted to be more than friends...which was probably her fault for kissing him in the first place... _

_Why had she kissed him?_

_Probably because...she liked him too. _

_She was just always brushing aside the thought...but there was really no use in doing that anymore..._

"I'll go out with you." Kyoka said blushing. "Because...I like you too."


End file.
